The present invention relates to a sugarcane juice spread. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sugarcane juice spread which incorporates ginger and cumin flavors. The present invention also relates to a process for preparing the same.
The sugarcane contains 18-20% soluble solids and is reported to impart health benefits to the consumers. The juice, obtained on crushing the canes, with its delicate aroma is a popular beverage with the consumers.
India has been known as the original home of sugarcane and the second largest producer next to Brazil. Presently, India produces about 280 million tonnes of sugarcane in an area of 4 million hectares. Of this, about 46% goes for the manufacture of white crystal sugar and around 42% for gur/khandsari production. The remaining quantity is available for the manufacture of sugarcane juice. It is a common practice in India to dispense the juice fresh either as such or with the addition of limejuice and/or fresh ginger extract in glasses by the vendors to the consumers. The major problem encountered in this operation is the lack of hygiene resulting in contamination of the juice with the heavy load of micro-organisms which arises due to improper cleaning of the sugarcanes and handling of the finished product. Raw sugarcane juice is a carbohydrate rich, low acid food and is therefore susceptible to the growth of yeasts, of spoilage bacteria and also of pathogenic bacteria. Such freshly crushed juice cannot be preserved even for a few hours since it is known to ferment very quickly.
There is no knowledge/information regarding its preparation as a jam or xe2x80x98spreadxe2x80x99 type product. There are a number of patents relating to the preparation of fruit jams/spreads but none of them relate to sugarcane juice spread.
Reference may be made to a process for the preparation of pumpkin fruit spread (Kraener Lothar, DE 19854800, June 2000) in which a fruit based spread was prepared from pumpkin fruit flesh and pumpkin seed components. However, the present invention is different from the above patent with respect to the starting material.
Reference may also be made to the preparation of reduced calorie fruit spread (Sharp SE and Antenucci R N, U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,071, December 1993) wherein a reduced calorie fruit spread was prepared by mixing fruit or fruit flavouring with sucralose, methoxy pectin or carrageenan, carboxy methyl cellulose, guar gum and locus bean gum. This patent is entirely different from the present invention since the former involves use of an intense sweetener and the product is dietetic in nature.
One more reference may be made to a method on the preparation of banana spread in which banana puree was incorporated with sodium metabisulphite, and other ingredients. The mixture was cooked to a thick consistency, poured into sterilized bottles and processed for 30 minutes [Adeva L V, Gopez, M D and Payumo, E M, 1968, Studies on the preparation of banana spread, Philippine J. Nutri, 21(4); 234-40]. The major drawback of this method is the long processing time (30 min) after the preparation of spread. This will reduce the banana flavour of the prepared spread.
The main object of the present invention is to provide sugarcane juice spread.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ginger and cumin flavored sugarcane juice spread.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a ginger and cumin flavored sugarcane juice spread.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a sugarcane juice spread comprising 85 to 95% by wt. concentrated sugarcane juice having a concentration of 45 to 60xc2x0 Brix, 0.05 to 0.5% by wt Xanthan, 0.05 to 1.0% by wt Carrageenan, 1.0 to 3.0% by wt food preservative, 1.0 to 5.0% by wt. of a gelling agent, 5.0 to 30.0 ppm of a nutraceutical and optionally 0.1 to 1,5% by wt of a flavoring agent.
More particularly, the present invention provides a ginger and cumin flavored sugarcane juice spread comprising 85 to 90% by wt. concentrated sugarcane juice having a concentration of 45 to 60xc2x0 Brix, 0.05 to 0.5% by wt Xanthan, 0.05 to 1.0% by wt Carrageenan, 1.0 to 3.0% by wt food preservative, 1.0 to 5.0% by wt. of a gelling agent, 5.0 to 30.0 ppm of a nutraceutical and 0.1 to 0.5% by wt. of Ginger extract and 0.1 to 0.6% by wt Cumin extract.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the food preservative is citric acid.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the gelling agent is pectin.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the nutraceutical is xcex2-carotene.
The present invention also provides a process for preparing a ginger and cumin flavored sugarcane juice spread, said process comprises:
a. soaking the canes in water containing 0.1% by wt. potassium meta bi-sulphite and 0.01% by wt. citric acid for 2-4 hrs;
b. washing the sugarcanes of step (a) and crushing the same to obtain sugarcane juice having a concentration of 18-20xc2x0 Brix;
c. filtering the sugarcane juice of step (b) at 25-28xc2x0 C.;
d. concentrating the filtered juice of step (c) to a solid content of 45-60xc2x0 Brix;
e. adding 0.1-1.0% by wt of food preservatives to the concentrated juice of step (d);
f. thickening or emulsifying the concentrated juice of step (e) by adding 0.5 to 5% by wt. pectin and 0.03 to 0.5%, by wt. of a heteropolysaccharide;
g. adding 0.03-1.0% by wt. carrageenan to the emulsified sugarcane juice of step (f);
h. heating the mixture of step (g) for 6-15 min to 90-98xc2x0 C. to achieve setting;
i. adding 1-100 ppm of xcex2-carotene to the mixture of step (h);
j. optionally adding ginger/cumin oleoresin at a concentration range of 0.1-0.6% by wt. followed by stirring, and
k. cooling the mixture of step (j) at ambient temperature to obtain the sugarcane juice spread.
In an embodiment of the present invention wherein in step (b), the sugarcanes are washed with plain water before being crushed.
In another embodiment of the present invention wherein in step (b), the sugarcanes are crushed using mechanical devices.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention wherein in step (c), the sugarcane juice is filtered by centrifuging at 2000-2500 rpm.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein in step (d) the sugarcane juice is concentrated using thin film evaporator.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the food preservative is citric acid.
In one more embodiment of the present invention, wherein in step (f) 0.03 to 0.07% by wt. of heteropolysaccharide is used.
In one another embodiment of the present invention, a natural food flavor such as ginger/cumin oleoresin may be used at a specific concentration range of 0.1-0.4% by wt.